


The Non-Magical Hawke

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Meet-Cute, modern with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	The Non-Magical Hawke

Carver had been rooting around in the attic at the estate when he found the book. Or maybe it was a tome? He couldn’t tell the difference and the internet was no help at all. Garrett could probably tell him whether it contained spells or alchemy recipes but he’d be a giant prick about it. Instead Carver took his chances at the local holistic medicine shop.

The first thing Carver noticed about the man behind the shop counter was that he looked incredibly bored. The other thing he noticed was that the man was alarmingly handsome; in a way that immediately left Carver tongue-tied. His hair was a coppery blond, honey colored eyes, high cheekbones and a willowy figure.

“Can I help you?” The man asked.

Carver reached into his messenger bag and laid the book onto the counter. “I uh, was hoping you could tell me what this is.”

The man flipped through it slowly, the frown lines on his face getting deeper and deeper. “Where did you say you got this?” The man asked. 

“The attic of the family estate,” Carver replied. 

“What family? Your family?” The man was scowling at Carver now.

“Yes, the Amell estate.”

“You’re an Amell?” The man scoffed.

“I’m a Hawke actually. Carver Hawke.”

“You aren’t related to that idiot Garrett are you?” The man raised a brow.

“You know my brother then,” Carver sighed. “Look I’m not trying to start trouble and I don’t know what that idiot did but I’m not like him. First off I have very little talent for spellwork,” he paused, falling easily into self pity.

“Do you even know what this is?" 

"Do you think I’d be here if I did?” Carver huffed.

“It’s full of lost magic. Time manipulation, shape shifting, summoning spirits- you have no idea what I’m talking about do you?” the man sighed. Carver tore his eyes away from the man’s lips. 

“I have some idea. My magic education wasn’t that lacking.” Carver frowned.

The man smirked. “It’s quite the find. Could you bring it back later today? I’d like to study it.”

“I don’t even know your name. You expect me to do you some kind of favor just because you told me what this stupid thing is?" 

"Anders. That’s my name.”

“Anders what?”

“Just Anders.”

Carver rolled his eyes. “Is there any alchemy in it?”

“Transmutation,” Anders said casually. “I can help translate it for you.”

Carver couldn’t keep the shock from his face, he gaped and quickly composed himself.

“Fine. When should I come back?” Carver grumbled.

“About an hour. I close around six.”

“See you then.” Carver snatched the book from off the counter and stuffed it back into his bag.


End file.
